Drunk on You, High on Summertime
by Dragon with a Shotgun
Summary: Germany and a young woman begin to see each other, but having never been with a woman personally, the German is a little hesitant at first. Let's see what happens when he has to come face to face with a woman with an equally stubborn attitude. He develops feelings. But is that his heart talking, or the vodka? (Germany x OC, NOT a Germany x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Germany x OC. Gonna warn you now, I am not good with German pronunciation, even if it's in English. But I will try my best at Germany's accent! I know Italy, cuz he always adds '–a' after everything! So, just bear with me, ok? Danke! XD (Thanks in German) And if anything is wrong, just let me know and I will fix it. Germany belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. NOT ME! (sadly) Enjoy! **

**Drunk On You, High On Summertime**

"Italy, hurry up! I don't have all day to vait for your ass!"

Italy gasped for air, lifting his head with dramatic tears streaming down his face like little waterfalls. He started sobbing rather loudly in sheer terror.

"But-a Germany! I can't keep up! Can't we-a rest longer?!" he wailed.

Germany growled as he stopped running and turned to face the small Italian with a hard glare. "Italy, how many times do I have to tell you?! You need to get your ass into shape for fighting!"

"But-a Germany, you-a promised that you would-a let us rest!" the Italian whined, sitting up and pointing to himself and Japan, who was lingering behind them silently, but it was clear that he was straining to keep up despite him not letting out a single complaint. But when he got up to Italy, he suddenly dropped to his knees.

"I… I have to agree with Italy, Germany…" he panted quietly, not looking up at the blue-eyed German, as he gazed at the ground in exhaustion.

Ludwig sighed in frustration at the two, closing his eyes for a minute to let his mind settle down. He grabbed the rim of his green army cap, and was silent for a moment. He then opened his eyes again and crossed his arms.

"You two complain more zhan I can take!" he snapped, still glaring at them before pointing behind him and his face flushing barely. "At least zhe only physical voman here isn't complaining about it!"

Japan and Italy looked around the German's legs and looked ahead at the red-haired woman jogging casually down the trail, her ponytail swishing back and forth and her body moving in a paced motion. She was wearing a green uniform, similar to Germany's, but a darker green, like pine. Feliciano sighed in happiness when he saw her, and one could imagine a tiny heart popping from his head. Japan blushed slightly, and looked back down at the dirt.

"Now, if you two are done complaining let's get back to vork!" the taller, blonde-haired man growled, watching as the two jumped to their feet and continued on with their morning training.

_Gott… vhat am I going to do with zhem two? _Ludwig sighed, and turned back to follow them.

The woman smiled as she kept jogging. She had heard their conversation, and suppressed her laughter. It was typical for the small, red-haired man to complain about all the hard work that Germany had been making them go through. But she was quite surprised in Japan. He normally never spoke unless spoken to, and in this case, he had actually expressed himself about being utterly tired. She also felt sorry for the two men. Both of the two did not exercise much at all, so it was no surprise that they were exhausted. Italy was always making pasta and talking to Germany, and Japan was always by himself reading manga books or sitting in his room doing whatever it was he did. She also felt sorry for Germany. He had to put up with all of this complaining every day and every time they trained. She thought of it as a routine.

They were doing the normal thing. But today, Germany had the thought it better to make today one of the days that the small group of four, three men and woman, would do more laps and extra workouts, increasing it to fifty laps and one-hundred push-ups and, possibly more activities to get the body moving, afterward and then a lot of stretching to ease the practically overworked muscles. But the ginger-headed woman didn't mind. She had been in the military for five years, and she had gotten into great shape during her time. Even though they let her go without sending her off to war or something, she never lost the routine of getting up a 4:00 am and doing her normal, everyday exercises, and then eating breakfast and working for the rest of the day. But since she had met the three countries, Germany, Italy and Japan, she had been doing less since they were there to do some of the work, but in Germany's case, he did a lot more work than the other two.

Japan was too… shy and she guessed nervous about handling such work. He wasn't a bad person. It's just that he was so timid. Now Italy. He was willing to help out with much of the work, and always happy. But then he'd complain about something being too heavy or being too tired to go on. But he did cheer her up as she did the work, though. He kept her content and laughing as she lifted bags of rice, packages of meat, and other things they needed to eat and other things such as magazines, books, movies, and even tools that might have broken during the day's work.

"Maria, how can you go on like this?" Japan asked as he finally caught up with her. Germany had already passed them and was running steadily up ahead. She studied his figure for a moment as he moved along with ease. His black sleeveless shirt clung to him tightly, showing off his anatomy, and his iron cross swung side to side having been flipped around from his running. His green pants were slightly loose to help movement above his black boots. He was tall, much taller than she, and much more buff, hence him being a man but also him exercising himself.

She shrugged at Japan's question. "I was in the military. I'm used to it. You get used to it after some time."

"Ah," he replied, looking away and falling silent. She could still hear Italy making all sorts of complaints behind her, most about him having a broken leg or rib. But she knew just as well as Ludwig that if Italy had any broken bone, he'd still be lying down crying out in pain or not able to move at all. That's why neither looked back to check on him.

"I think I will slow down. My legs feel a bit weak." Japan spoke to what seemed like to himself. Like he wasn't sure he was intending on directing it to her or just saying it just to say it. Either way, he did as he said and fell back behind Italy. Maybe he was tired of hearing the young Italian whining and hoped that maybe it was better at the back.

She shrugged and didn't say anything as he left. She just kept quiet and stayed in her own mind, letting her emotions become organized. She was always like that. Running was a good way for her to settle her mind. It was a good way to get her mind off of things that she worried about, but she wasn't worried about anything at that moment. She was just as content as she normally was. That was probably why Ludwig had instantly used her as an example for the other two, like earlier when he commented about her, being the only female, not complaining about the training. It made her feel a little proud, but she didn't brag about it. Yeah, she was very fit, and very stocky for a woman. She exercised every day and ate healthy. She could life a square hay bale and heave it for some ways. She was strong, but she guessed that she still had to keep in shape in word to not become lazy, which didn't bother her. She loved working out.

Maria Jackson was not a country, but a normal human being. But she was determined to show them that even though she wasn't a country, she could still be just as good as one. She wasn't set on becoming one, but she didn't want to look weak either. She had pride to protect. But she wasn't snobby. She was just a stern woman with her needs and ideas and had to make somebody of herself. She had joined the military when she had turned eighteen, and had been in there for a few years. They taught her how to defend herself, and how to fight. They had strict schedules and terrible food, but she had gotten used to it. She had planned on being a mechanic, but had gotten more than she had bargained for. She had been made the Sergeant's aid, and just about everybody respected her. Then she was let go due to having enough members of the army, much to her disappointment. She missed their daily rituals and the constant yelling of the Captains, Sergeants and Generals.

Her parents had passed away when she was young living in Texas, around six years old probably. She couldn't remember if she was six or seven. Since she had gotten over their death she made herself almost forget that they even existed, because she didn't want to grow soft. She wanted to be able to live life without any worries in her personal life. But anyway, afterward she had been taken in by her hysterical aunt, Betty who lived in Louisiana. Aunty Betty was very sweet, innocent. Too innocent. She was very hysterical, especially since Maria's parents passed. No one knows exactly why her parents died. They said that it was probably some disease that ran between them. Either way, she had lived there with her aunt until she went to the military, and hadn't gone back since except the time she had come home from the training camps. When she had returned home, she had decided to start traveling around the world for some time, just to see new places before she was called again just to probably be sent to her death in war or something.

She then came across the trio, Germany, Italy and Japan, when traveling around a few islands that she never knew the name of. They had a settlement there by the seaside, and it was a peaceful little island, from what she could tell. But they didn't stay there often. They went back and forth, to get away from work and all. It was almost like a second home to them away from the other countries. Since they had gotten lost there a while before, they decided that it was a decent place to stay at when things were on their mind. So she introduced herself, and helped them out in a few things. Italy, having his typical love for women, wanted badly for her to stay, and Japan said that she was a nice company since they were the only ones on the island besides the Allies who invaded and sometimes. After she had gotten to know them, she didn't want to leave them, so she actually stayed with the group of Axis Powers. She went back and forth from the islands, leaving her own plane in the country Germany where the three visited often.

She took in small, sharp breathes, every now and then sighing to relax her tense body. She slowed down to rest it some, but then started back up again with ease, and then thought that maybe Ludwig could use the company. She picked up her pace until she matched his footsteps as she jogged beside him.

"Germany, is something wrong?" she asked curiously, seeing as he was sweating.

He glanced at her to acknowledge her presence and took in a breath. He replied flatly. "Nozhing. Zhe veather seems a little varmer today, zhat's all."

She shrugged. "Eh, it might be. Less clouds today. Probably the reason."

He nodded, his expression blank. But his eyes showed, barely, some kind of emotion that she couldn't figure out. It was faint, but she decided to let it go and ignore it. There was an odd silence between them, but it was a mutual silence, and a little awkward. Maria knew that Germany wasn't one exactly for words, so she didn't pressure him; she was also still pondering about what had happened this morning. He seemed to understand her feeling and also kept to himself for a while. Neither knew what to say, since they hadn't spoken to each other for a while that morning. He was actually still pondering over what had happened that morning as well. He was going around, waking Japan and Italy for training. Then when he came to her room, she didn't make any sign of getting up. So he opened the door like he usually did with Italy if he didn't find him in the same bed as him. But when he looked inside the room, he almost turned as red as a tomato to find her still getting dressed. She didn't have her top on but had a bra on, and had her back to him. Either way, he felt very embarrassed about what had happened. Even if he read those 'dirty' magazines, he had never actually been up close to a woman before, not in a way such as that. It almost scared him, the thought of being so close to one of those women in those magazines. Seeing as this woman, who was beside him, was his comrade, it made it even more awkward.

"HEEELLLPPPP! GERMANY HELP! ITS-A GOT ME, I'M GOING-A TO DIE! HEEEELP!"

The German and woman nearly jumped out of their skins at the shrill and very terrified screams and spun around. But then they groaned in irritation. Italy was in a heap on the trail, crying like a baby and rolling around with a vine wrapped around his ankles. The guy was too frantic and scared to even look to see what had hold of him. The vine was harmless, just one that had slipped off a hovering tree branch probably.

Germany sighed, knowing that he was going to have to free the poor Italian from the Vine of Death. He slumped his shoulders and stiffly walked over to the young man in the dirt balling his eyes out. The blonde-haired man easily reached down and grabbed the vine and pulled it off of Italy. When the vine was off, Italy lunged and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, wrapping his legs around his torso and starting ti cry again.

"OH-A GERMANY THANK YOU! I WAS-A ALMOST ABOUT TO-A DIE IF IT WASN'T FOR-A YOU! HOW COULD I EVER-A REPAY YOU, MY AWESOME AND-A VERY BRAVE FRIEND WHO-A IS A TON TIMES-A STRONGER THAN-A ME?!"

Germany gave out a strained sigh and rolled his eyes as Feliciano buried his face in the German's shoulder and kept crying loudly. His cheeks took a hint of blush from frustration.

"Italy… it vas just a vine…" Germany finally said dully.

Feliciano lifted his head. "Huh?" and he looked down at the limp, lifeless vine that had almost 'killed' him. He then smiled innocently at his larger and much more muscular friend, laughing nervously.

Germany groaned and dropped the Italian before returning to the trail, walking on his own. Maria smiled and rolled her eyes knowingly. Italy smiled at her.

"Okie dokie, let's go now!" he beamed, taking off after his 'hero'.

Japan, who had been standing behind the action the whole time, blinked as he tried to register what exactly had just happened. He looked to Maria for an answer, but she just shrugged and walked after Germany and Italy. Japan sighed.

"I have to get used to Western culture…" he told himself, guessing that maybe this was one of those western culture things.

The group continued on, and Germany was awkwardly silent as Italy chatted away as he followed him like a lost puppy, but was anything but lost. Instead, he smiled very brightly, talking and talking, yacking and yacking on about pointless things such as pasta and girls. But whenever he mentioned girls, Germany collected a hint of blush in his cheeks. But he never looked at anybody to allow them to see.

Maria looked around at her surroundings, now having the time to do so now that she wasn't running. The forest was vast, thick, deep. It was very green, but with blossoms of different types to add more color to it besides the blue sky. The light yellow colored flowers that dotted the vines in the trees made the place brighter, friendly. The pinks of the ones in bushes were equally contrasting, but made the environment beautiful and welcoming.

She heard a yelp in front of her, and she then gasped when she tripped over something and hit the ground hard. She shook her head, clearing it before processing what had just happened. She tilted her chin so that she could see Italy at her feet, lying on the ground scratching his head nervously. She felt her chest tighten up in agitation but she immediately forced it down when she realized what had happened. Italy had tripped over his own shoe laces, and had sent himself to the ground and she hadn't seen him and tripped over him. She sighed, and rested her chin on her hand while tapping her other fingers on the dirt impatiently.

"Here,"

She looked down at the shadow, and then up at the hand that was reached out to her. Ludwig was knelt down, a calm irritated expression on his face. But it wasn't toward her. She sighed, and took his hand. She almost gasped at the sudden movement that pulled her up to her feet before she could think anything else. But he too then gasped when he had noticed that he had pulled her a little too close to him, almost touching his chest. Her eyes fluttered, having the movement been too quick for her brain to process, so she didn't notice. But he felt his heart pound like a hammer in his chest as he looked down at her as she blinked her light green eyes. When she looked up at him after her vision focused, he quickly looked away, and took a small step back.

"Let's get moving." He yanked Italy to his feet rather forcibly, and again returned to his walk. Maria, having just noticed the darkening of his face right as he turned around, smiled crookedly, for it was rare to see his personality to change so drastically.

Sometime later, they had made it back to the camp. Germany had immediately retreated to organizing the large sacks of rice that Japan had gotten, loading them off the jeep that they had transported there some time earlier. Japan himself had gone oblivious to the German having to do it all by himself. He knew that Italy was just going to complain, so he sent him to go find logs for a fire and to just roll them up to the camp. It was 2:00 pm now, and the sky was orange due to night coming faster where they were. So having wood would help drive off the mosquitoes and coolness of the night.

The woman watched him for a moment, seeing him grunt with distress and frustration when he threw a sack on the ground beside Japan's shack. He had taken his shirt off, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by his body. He was much more muscular than most normal men she had met, and he knew how to show it. Even if he didn't intend to. God how she would love to be near him, to see him up close. But she shook those thoughts away. He was her friend. It was wrong to think such strange things about him. Right? Or wrong? He was too sexy for his own good, but she knew better than to make any motion to mention it or make it obvious that she had dreamed of him so many times. But the feeling was 'mutual', one could say. She was friendly to him, he was somewhat a rough kind of friendly back. They were good friends, so she tried not to think about him like that.

"Hey," Maria said cheerily as she walked up to him, deciding that he may need some help and also it would help to get her mind off her previous thoughts. "Need some assistance?"

He turned his gaze toward her, and his cheeks collected a bit of flush, but she wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice, thank God. But still, he turned his head slightly away to hide it as he reached for a bag of rice.

"Nein, I got it. Don't vant you to strain yourself after today." he murmured as he heaved the sack and dropped it on top of one of the others. The sacks were lined up, some were stacked on top of each other neatly, three in a stack. But there were a few bags in front that he allowed to be single so that Japan could grab them easier without being crushed under one. She knew that he was a neat freak. Having been in war himself and having to go through the training like she had for the military.

She rolled her eyes and jumped onto back of the jeep before he could say another word.

"Oh, don't worry. I've done things like this millions of times before." She reached down to pick up a sack.

He arched a brow at her. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

She smiled at him and looked him up and down as she spoke. "I know. You just look like you need the help."

He looked down at himself. He indeed looked like he could be very exhausted from the day's work. His black sleeveless shirt was drenched in sweat, and his pants as well. His feet were on fire in his thick boots. His large muscles were aching, throbbing, and were scarlet from the sunburn from the exercising and working, and stung slightly whenever he moved although he hadn't noticed until he actually paid attention. Sweat drops slipped down his face, almost looking like tears when they came across his eyes, tickling his nose as they dripped off onto his chin. Small pieces of his blonde hair dangled in front of his eyes as his hat was tilted back. He looked like he had just wrestled a whole army, ran in the Olympics in one day, and had been in the sun for hours.

In her eyes, he was hot. But then again what girl wouldn't think so? Any would fall for a muscular, blonde man with a good tan and a blunt and very persistent personality. Many girls actually dug the bad guys. But if that man had a deep voice with that sexy German accent, GOD who could pass that up?

But he hummed to himself, surprised by his physical appearance and oblivious of what she was thinking. He studied himself over for a few more moments before deciding, distractedly, to hang up his hat on one of the tree branches above him. After that, she proceeded to hand him the sacks one by one. Lord, how could someone need so much rice? Especially if that one person was the quiet, shy Japan?But then that was when she realized that not all of these sacks contained rice, but pasta noodles.

_Figures… _she thought sarcastically, shaking her head before she heaved another sack into the German's arms.

"Zhank you."

She turned her head to looked at Ludwig, who was looking down at the sack in his arms before slinging it onto the pile he had organized. Maria smiled at him with soft green eyes.

"It's no problem." she replied, before checking the back of the jeep one more time, seeing that there was no more she clapped her hands, rubbing them together before nodding at Ludwig. "That's it!"

He nodded in relief. Maria sighed and was about to hop off the back of the jeep's tailgate. Germany smiled a small smile and turned away to go help with the log that Italy was so badly having trouble pushing toward the campfire.

"Italy, you don't roll it to zhe actual ring itself! J-just put it zhere!"

She smiled at them, his back turned toward her. She was about to take a step but wasn't watching what she was doing. She gasped when her foot slid and she felt forward. The woman let out a short yelp, but she felt something wrap around her. She was caught roughly by a pair of large arms that wrapped around her waist gently but firmly as she was pressed against the much larger person's chest. Warmth surrounded her as Germany held her stiffly, letting her down carefully as if she was a breakable glass object. She huffed and rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

"Heh, clumsy me… Thanks." She reluctantly pulled away from a blushing German's arms and brushed her legs off, having gotten some dust on them when she had climbed up onto the tailgate in the first place. Ludwig cleared his throat and nodded. He then turned away and hurried over to Italy, who was about to drop the huge log on top of the fire ring.

"Vhat did I just get zhrough telling you?! Here, I'll do it." He lifted the end of the log and dragged it away to the side. Italy was pleading him to forgive him because he didn't hear him over the sound of the log dragging. Maria wondered how the little guy even managed to pick up one end of the thing in the first place. But she shrugged. Guessed that maybe he was stronger than she had first thought.

It had gotten dark outside, and the stars sparkled in the sky accompanied by the large and half-moon that glowed softly. There were no clouds, so it was a clear and soothing night. There was a slight breeze, but nothing much to disturb the peace. But it was still cool, so the group had been sitting by a nice, glowing fire, watching as the flames licked the air and listened to the crackling of the burning wood. Maria had changed clothes, having gotten the others she was wearing messed up. Now she was wearing a red tank top, tan shorts that came above her knees, and white sneakers. She could move easier at least, even if she hadn't worn anything besides her military suit in a while.

Italy was telling a long story about one of the times he tried to talk to a lady in his country. But he had been whacked on the head by her purse when she had been offended by something that he had accidently said and walked away. As Italy sat down with a deep and sad sigh, Germany closed his eyes.

"Don't vorry, Italy," he assured calmly, blankly, "Zhere are more vomen out zhere. Zhat voman was a snobby little brat who gets vhatever she vants. Many vomen are like zhat." Maria glanced up at him, and when he saw the curiosity in her light green eyes, he quickly repeated, "Many, but not all, at least."

She smiled at him and giggled when he looked down. Italy laughed and was suddenly at her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders in a hug.

"Ve! There are many-a women out there for-a me! But for now, I will settle with-a being here with Miss Maria! She is so-a nice and sweet and knows a lot-a of funny jokes and-…" he ranted on and on about things that he could describe her with. She rolled her eyes as he tightened his grip and smiled warmly, feeling her face grow a little warm as her cheeks grew pink. She decided to interrupt before he could go on any further.

"Aw, thanks, Feliciano, that's so sweet." She hugged him back and then letting go when he suddenly jumped up with a large smile on his face.

"Oh, Germany! While I was-a in the deep dark and-a very scary woods looking for a log for the fire I saw this-a little monkey! It was so cute and it was so furry! So I went up to it an-," he again started up into a new story about his adventure with the little monkey. While he told his tale, Germany let out a sigh.

"So zhat's vhy you took so long…" he murmured as he shook his head.

Maria giggled quietly before looking down at Italy's sizzling marshmallow that leaned toward the fire. It began to turn black, and in a few moments it lit on fire. But the Italian didn't notice and went on rambling about. But Maria shrugged and decided to not say anything. Then she noticed that Japan was silent, not even looking up or showing any signs that he was aware of what was happening around him. She tilted her head slightly.

"Hey, Japan, are you are alright?" she asked politely. He seemed to be surprised by the sudden voice directed toward him, and nodded lightly.

"Yes, I am fine. I just don't want to speak much right now..." he replied quietly, offering a small smile before going back to watching the fire. But then he sighed and stood up. "I think I am going to go to sleep. Good night, everyone." He nodded to Maria, who nodded back, and gazed at Germany before leaving.

Italy had finally fallen asleep, and was lulling his head some now that he was sitting on the ground with his back on the log. He hadn't finished his story, but she was alright with that. She was actually kind of grateful that he had stopped talking. He was smiling widely, and his marshmallow had burnt to a crisp, black and wrinkly. She was glad that he didn't eat it, or he probably would've gotten sick or something. The group had fallen silent. Germany and Maria listened to Italy snore softly, the crickets chirping in the forest, the waves gently caress the shore.

"I wonder why the Allies haven't come here yet?" Maria mused aloud softly, quietly as she looked up at the sky. She knew how Germany, Italy, and Japan had been 'attacked' by the Allies whenever they had gotten stranded here, and it was an amusing story. Being whacked with a frying pan was something that she badly wanted to see, just because it was an unbelievable story. Japan had a sword, and Germany had a gun… How did they lose to a frying pan? That question still made a grin spread over her face whenever she tried to picture the scene.

Germany huffed and leaned back against the palm tree that was behind him, propping his feet up and resting his arms behind his head. "Zhey are probably slacking off at zheir little homes. Typical of zhem..."

Maria smiled and nodded. "Heh, America's probably bawling his eyes out watching a horror movie."

Germany then grinned with his eyes closed. "Oh yeah! Vhat I vould give to see zhat!"

Japan smiled a little as he listened to the last of the conversation from his shack, recalling the last time America had asked him to watch a horror movie with him. He still didn't understand why he was so scared. The movie only showed a man talking about dead people in a picture. He sighed, but kept silent despite the small smile on his face. He closed his shack door, leaving the group to go rest for the night.

"I remember the time Britain threatened America about those movies. Said that he'd cut his head off and feed it to crocodiles if he didn't stop." Maria laughed, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. The blonde-haired man chuckled, opening an eye to look at her.

"Ja?" he huffed. "Guess zhat didn't stop zhat idiot zhough, huh?"

She shook her head. "No, he watched one that night in fact. England didn't do a thing."

They were silent for a minute, but then Germany raised his cap slightly. "Vhat vould you be doing if you vere at home right now?"

"Hm? Oh… well…" she thought for a moment, surprised by his sudden question. She actually would be asleep, but she wasn't feeling in a dull mood so she grinned. "I'd probably be dancing and rocking out in my room!"

A sudden laughed was won out of the man, and he leaned forward with a expecting grin. "Oh? You dance?"

She laughed. "I do sometimes, when I'm alone."

"Care to demonstrate?" he inquired, leaning on an elbow and gazing at her with light blue eyes.

Maria smiled at him. She had never danced in front of anybody before. She'd only done it when she was playing a game on a Wii or drunk at a bar, but never in front of anybody when she actually meant it. But she sighed and stood up, kind of embarrassed, but willing to do it to prove that she could dance at all. She then just stood there, kind of blank.

"Vhat's zhe matter?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't have any music." she informed in amusement, and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Vell, zhink about one of your favorite songs." he encouraged.

She stared at him for a moment, and smiled as she shook her head in disbelief. But she did as suggested and replayed a song in her head. She closed her eyes, and took in a soft breath. She kept her eyes closed, and she ignored everything else and moved her body. She swayed her hips, hesitant and wary at first, hence not having been in such activity in so long, in dancing that is. She was actually a little embarrassed to do this in front of him. She spun slowly, swinging her hips back and forth, rounding them, and making other gestures with her hands. Then she got the beat down and moved at the right pace. At first, Ludwig chuckled in amusement, seeing that she was clearly scared. But after a while she had gotten very confident in the way she used her body, and he found himself blushing as he watched her.

The way her shirt hugged her torso and showed off her curves made his heart race. Her shorts were high above her knees, so when she waved her hips, the way the fire glowed off of her, it made them look like they blended with her own skin, making him gulp and blink to make sure that she was actually wearing shorts at all. Her hair was in a clip, but pieces dangled in front of her eyes, her legs had been shaved so that they shined in the fire's glowing flame. By the middle of the dance, his jaw was hung slightly, and his eyes were wide in fascination.

She continued this for a while, but finally she gave ne last gentle swish of her hips, making his heart jump off a cliff in his chest. But he quickly looked away for a moment, recollected himself before turning his gaze back to her. While she faced away from him, he couldn't help but let his eyes trail downward. He then blinked when he spotted something. Her shirt was almost too short, so part of her back was shown. Right above her belt line, he could just barely make out a tattoo of a shining silver pistol with a gold handle. A fully bloomed rose wrapped itself around the barrel, and curled around the handle in a loving embrace. He studied the tattoo, captivated by it not only because it was neat, but also because of where it was on her body. Who would've thought that she had a tattoo there? He sure wouldn't have. But then an idea popped into his head, and he grinned and looked back up at her head.

"Say, I hope zhat gun isn't loaded…" he mused teasingly, and watched as she suddenly froze, not having turned back around to look at him yet.

She tried to register what he meant. Gun? What gun? She wasn't wearing any gun on her that she knew of. Her belt was in her room, the one that she held her pistol and hunting knife in. She thought for a moment, but that's when it hit her like a wrecking ball. She suddenly gasped spun around almost a little too quickly and making her head spin for a second, holding her hands behind her back to try her best to cover up the tattoo, despite the fact that he had already seen it. She smiled nervously and felt her face grow hot.

"Oh! Uh… heh, you saw that? Well… I… um…" she struggled to find words to express her mind, but she was so embarrassed that she just couldn't find a way to say anything at all. Her face deepened until it was as red as the shirt she was wearing. All the while, he was smirking at her in amusement, seeing it was funny by her sudden change in attitude and personality. But he was blushing, too, don't get him wrong. It wasn't every day that he could talk to a woman like this. He was always with Italy, and whenever women came around, Italy was with the women. It was a normal thing, and it usually didn't bother him. But he wasn't used to talking to a woman, joking and pointing things out that a normal man wouldn't usually do in fear of ruining a relationship. But he wasn't too worried. Maria might have been a small woman, but she was one of the strongest ones he'd ever met. She had a good head on her shoulders, wouldn't let anyone talk down to her. She was strong-willed, witty, and clever; always had a good comeback for things. He thought it hilarious to see her reduced to an embarrassed, nervous, and flushed lady.

"Um… Yeah, I got it some time ago after the military…" she explained before sitting down again.

Germany chuckled again, and let out a calm sigh with a smile on his features. He opened an eye to glance at her one more time before closing them all the way. He leaned back against the tree again, crossing his legs. He looked so calm sitting there, his hat tilted forward over his eyes and his feet crossed. Pretty handsome. Maria smiled at him, and looked up and smiled at the sky. The stars tinkled at her, appearing in random places and smiling at her. She sighed, and looked down at the fire. The warmth radiated off the flame, and she could feel her cheeks growling hot from the heat. So she stood up and stretched, feeling her body moan in dread of the movement. But she sucked it up and yawned.

"I guess I'm gonna hit the hay." she announced quietly, and then looked down at Italy, who had fallen onto his side. Some drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth, and he smiled happily as he slept. She couldn't help but smile softly at him, and shake her head gently, knowingly. But she couldn't help but worry about him. He was too innocent, too naïve to do anything that had to do with fighting, and he probably wouldn't be able to defend himself if something was word to happen. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. He was scared of the smallest of things, and too trusting. He'd trust anybody that could convince him to come eat or if he'd a gift to give him. He'd be there in less than a minute if he found a way to get there. She sighed softly.

"Don't vorry," a deep voice rang to her, soft and gentle and expecting. "I'll vatch over him."

She looked at the German, who had one eye open and was using one finger to tilt his hat rim back to smile at her. She felt her heart flutter, smiled back, and nodded. He was so sweet, caring. Such a family man despite his outer soldier shell. It made her heart feel better to know that he was there to watch over them. Those blue eyes were what mostly got her. The way he blinked slowly as he smiled at her, the way his eyelashes fluttered tiredly as he nestled his head back to rest for a while.

"Well… goodnight…" she murmured, turning to go to bed.

"Gute Nacht…" he groaned, stretching in his spot. The way his voice sounded made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She felt her knees tremble slightly, but she stiffened and walked on, letting his voice echo in her mind, like a recorder replaying it over and over again even as she had already gotten settled into bed. It would be her lullaby tonight, be her soothing song to lull her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetalia**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Warning, if you are offended by 'close encounter' acts, (No sex is involved in this, but deep flirting is involved) you might not want to read this. Nothing dirty, or too badly like that I think… And if you don't know German, google it. Enjoy.**

**Drunk On You, High On Summertime 2**

"_Dudette, you should totally come to the party tonight! It's gonna be so totally awesome! There's gonna be beer, music, swimming, and all kinds of stuff! Everybody's gonna be there at the beach! And at the one you guys are at that!_"

Maria groaned quietly, sleepily. "Alfred, was it necessary to call me so early?"

"_What do you mean, Dudette? It's, like, 9:00 am._" the American's voice rang back through the phone, cheerful and obviously excited.

The woman's eyes widened, and she abruptly sat up from her bed. "9:00 am?! God, I'm gonna be late! Uh, I'll talk to you later, Alfred, thanks, man!" Then she hung up. She jumped out of bed and rushed to get her uniform on. She pulled on her pants, shirt, and then zipped up her black boots before practically sprinting to the door. She looked around in each of their shacks. None of them were in their shacks. No sign of the others. She then looked around outside. The fire had been put out, and was black and smoking. But no one was around.

_Wonder why Ludwig didn't wake me? _she wondered as she ran down the trail they had taken the day before. She couldn't believe that she had overslept. She never overslept! Every morning she got up at 4:00 am, no later. But more importantly, why didn't Germany wake her up early? It worried her. Did something happen to them? Were they stuck somewhere without a way to contact her? Or worse, were they…? No… they weren't. They probably just didn't think to wake her. But Germany always came into her room to wake her, or if not they were in the kitchen eating. But she told herself that they were just taking their normal run in the forest.

After a few minutes of running, she sighed in relief when she caught sight of them around a few coconut trees. Italy was in one tree, Germany in another. Japan was on the ground, watching them as they dropped some fruit into a basket at the bottom of each. Italy was wearing yellow shorts and a small blue-grey jacket. Germany was wearing his black sleeveless shirt with his green pants rolled up to his knees, and his cap tilted over his eyes to keep the sun out. Japan was wearing his white naval jacket over his white shirt and rolled up pants. She smiled when Italy was hanging upside down like the monkey that was beside him. He was laughing as the monkey chattered at him and crawled onto him.

"Hey, that tickles!" the Italian giggled as he swung back and forth. Germany rolled his blue eyes at him.

"Feliciano, quit playing vith zhe monkey and just pick zhe fruit!" he yelled, glaring at him.

Italy sighed when the monkey crawled back onto the tree and started making its way toward the German, who was now struggling to reach for a coconut that was just barely out of his reach. The monkey jumped onto his back, surprising him slightly, but then the man started to become annoyed. But before he could do anything to get the mammal off, the monkey then started to crawl all over him. Germany was then found trying to contain his own laughter.

"S-Stop it! Get off!" he giggled, trying his best to cling to the tree's trunk to keep from falling.

Maria sighed, rolling her eyes. She then proceeded to make her way over to them. When she stepped to Japan's side, she looked at his calm face.

"Good morning, Japan." He jumped at her sudden presence, but nodded in return.

"Good morning. You are up a little later than I expected." he said, a curious expression in his eyes.

"Well," she smiled, remembering what had happened last night with the dancing and tattoo. She blushed a little. "I guess after yesterday my body needed a little more rest that normal. Besides, it's hard to leave the beautiful night when there's hardly any clouds to block the stars."

"Oh, yes. It was a beautiful night." he repeated softly before looking back up at the men above them. Maria followed his gaze and watched the Italian dropping a few coconuts into the basket at the base of the tree. Germany was wrestling with the monkey, which was trying to take his hat.

She grew worried about him moving around too much at that height, but before she could tell him to be careful, the monkey spotted her. While Germany looked down to see what it had suddenly grown interested of, the animal snatched his cap away and jumped over him and made its way down to the base of the tree. Then it jumped off the tree and onto her shoulders, chattering ant examining her hair and shirt.

"Hey! Come back here, you little-," Too late. The monkey shoved the cap onto her head, and she giggled and straightened it out on her head so that it shielded her eyes from the sun. She grinned up at Ludwig.

"I think he thinks it looks better on me, Germany!" she beamed at him. The monkey made some chirping sounds as it wrapped its soft tail around her neck and settled on her shoulder. It had black fur and a white-pink face and shoulders. She knew the species immediately, a White Faced Capuchin. One of her favorite kinds of monkeys. It hugged her neck, and looked up at Ludwig and made a squealing sound.

"Ugh…" But she could see the amusement in his eyes. He turned back to pick the coconut he had been reaching earlier. Now not having an animal to disturb him, he was able to grab it and proceed to toss it to the basket.

Japan turned his eyes to look at Maria. He then smiled at her, seeing the monkey hugging her on her shoulder.

"It seems that you have a new friend, Maria." he mused softly.

She giggled as the Capuchin nuzzled her ear and smiled at the Japanese man. "I guess so!"

Suddenly Italy let out a cry. "Germany! I am-a scared! I can't get down!"

Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned and carefully slid down the tree's trunk before landing on the sand. He then walked over to the base of the tree and crossed his arms.

"Just drop down. You aren't even zhat high up!" he called to him, frowning.

Italy barely looked down, clinging to the tree for dear life. "I am-a too scared!"

The larger man sighed in agitation, but chose to do it the hard way. He grunted as he jumped onto the trunk of the tree and started to climb up. He did so until he came just under Italy. He grabbed Italy by the back of his shirt and pulled him down so that he was just dangling above the sand. He let go, then dropped to the ground himself. Italy sat dazed for a moment, but then shook his head and jumped to his feet, looking at the monkey on her shoulder. Germany was brushing himself off, and he glanced at Maria. She smiled back.

"I thought that you guys would be running again." She arched her eyebrows at him in a curious fashion.

"Ve are taking a break today." he informed, wiping his forehead casually.

She smiled. "Oh, so that's why you didn't wake me?"

He nodded. "Didn't see any reason to do so."

She nodded in understanding and suddenly let out a giggle when the monkey's tail brushed against her neck. She looked at it before scratching its head gently with her hand. It leaned against her red hair, fingering her bangs as it threw occasional warning glances at Germany. She gave the man a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, looks like you're not getting your hat back for a while." she laughed, fitting the cap on her hair so that the rim hung over her eyes a little. She then winked playfully, not exactly meaning anything by it besides a joke.

Germany blinked and then looked away with a sigh, his cheeks darkening slightly, rolling his eyes after he thought for a moment. "Very vell… But you better give it back vhenever you get zhe chance."

She giggled as the monkey jumped onto her head and pushed the hat down to where it covered her face, only revealing her lips in a grin. "Sure thing!"

So when she had finally got the Capuchin to settle on her shoulder, she picked up one of the baskets and walked behind Germany with Italy behind her talking to the monkey and Japan behind him. The day seemed to be much hotter than the day before. She studied on that party America had mentioned earlier on the phone. It sounded fun, seeing as it might cool them off from the heat of the day. She could probably have a few drinks. Not enough to get drunk, but just to get a buzz. She could use a drink by now. She hadn't had a beer in weeks. But it also peeked her interest when she remembered that it was going to be at the beach where they were at that time.

She shifted the weight of the basket of coconuts in her arms, but suddenly burst into a fit of giggled when the monkey began nibbling her ear. She almost had a hard time holding the basket, but with one warning look from the German in front of them, the Capuchin, now dubbed Fuzzy by Italy, stopped and curled up against her neck, sticking its tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

_Boys with be boys… _she grinned, shaking her head slowly.

"Aw, its-a cute wittle monkey! Yes it is! Yes it is!" Italy was petting the monkey behind her. It was kind of annoying her, but it made her happy to know that he had survived the night and was happy-go-lucky.

_Of course he survived! Ludwig was watching him. _She sighed and continued walking. Suddenly Fuzzy lunged and was on Ludwig's shoulder. She suppressed her giggles when the animal began messing up his hair, earning some colorful words that she dared not repeat. But he made no attempt to push it away or hit it. He just leaned his head away, practically not having any other choice than to let it do what it was doing.

"I think he likes you, Luddy!" she laughed. But she laughed even harder when he turned to show her his messed up hair. But then again, it was kind of sexy. Looked almost like a bedhead. She saw irritation on his face, but his eyes were hiding amusement.

"Vell, he von't like me vhen ve get back to zhe camp." He frowned at the monkey, who stuck his tongue out right back.

"Aw, isn't he cute?!" Italy cheerfully said, a large smile on his face.

They got back to the site early, so in their spare time after they washed up they placed the fruit by the logs near the fire ring, loaded up the firewood that was stacked beside the fire ring a few feet, and were straightening everything. Ludwig was chopping firewood, Feliciano was petting the monkey, and Maria was cracking coconuts for drinks. As she was whacking the hard fruit with a hatchet, Ludwig noticed a bottle of Bacardi Gold sitting on a stump beside the table where she was working. He frowned in curiosity at first, but then smiled and went back to swinging his axe. But Japan, while he was folding his clothes near his shack, saw that something was on Maria's mind, or at least could kind of sense it, so he walked up to her and spoke in a soft tone.

"Is something bothering you, Maria?" he asked.

She shook her head as she cracked the coconut. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem like something is on your mind." He gazed at her with his light brown eyes, concerned and curious.

She smiled at him. "I am fine. Really… Well, actually I was thinking about a call I got this morning. Alfred was telling me about a party that they were going to have here, on this island."

"Vhat?" Ludwig snapped his head to look at her. His eyes were widened in curiosity and surprise. She shrugged casually.

"America said that they were having a party on this island and that we should go. He said that they were gonna swim, eat, stuff like that." She handed Japan coconut that had been chopped at the top so that the liquid inside it was kept inside the fruit. She had placed a tiny yellow umbrella in it for looks, and he took it carefully and took a sip. She watched as Ludwig's brows furrowed as he chewed over that bit of information. His eyes were focused on the piece of wood standing on the large stump that he chopped wood on.

But Italy was the first to speak. "Oh yay! A party! I wanna go!"

"I am not one for parties, but I can watch it to see what it's like." Japan said meekly, looking up from a coconut in his hands.

Germany thought for a minute, thinking over what the other two had said. Maybe it would be wise to go, plus it might be fun. He hadn't been to a party in a long while. Maybe it could relieve some stress from work. He could also see that, while she was chopping at another coconut, she had a tint of hope in her features even though she wasn't looking directly at him. He watched her whack the next coconut with the hatchet and then poured the liquid into one of the jars that sat on the opposite side of her. Four more jars were full of the white water-like substance, for she had worked for a while on cracking them and wanting to save them for drinks.

Finally he sighed, giving in to Italy's pleading look and the tension in the group. "Alright, ve vill go."

Feliciano grinned and jumped up and down. "Yay!"

Japan smiled softly and thanked Maria for the drink and went back to his clothes again. She sighed as he left, and then smiled at Ludwig. "Want a drink?"

He nodded slightly, so she grabbed a large fruit from the basket of coconuts and chopped off the very top. She then snatched up the bottle of Bacardi and twisted it a few times in her hand before pouring some of it in the open coconut. She then reached down into the ice chest on the ground near her and grabbed a handful of ice and dropped them inside. Then she shook it up with a container lid on top of the coconut's opening and afterwards she stuck a tiny blue umbrella in it. When she handed it to him, he gave her an amused expression.

"Zhis isn't poisoned is it?" he chuckled, eyeing her with a handsome grin.

She gave a sly grin back. "Could be, might not be. Depends on fate!"

That remark earned a laugh out of him. That was why he liked her. She always had a good comeback, but she knew how to say it as well. The way she made her voice low and then normal made him study it over and over again, replying to figure out how she did it. But either way, it made his head spin trying to do so. Her cheeky smile also played a part in is too. Whenever she joked, she gave off this grin that reminded him of that monkey that sat on Italy's shoulder. You'd know she had an attitude the first time you said anything to her. She would be hard to talk to at first but then she'd be outgoing when she knew for sure that it was good to talk. But he took her words to heart, and took a sip from the straw. The twang of the drink mixed with the fruit's liquid made a very pleasing flavor. His eyes lit up and he gave her a longing, playful sigh. "I zhink I love you."

She laughed. "Next one's five dollars, Loverboy." She watched as his features twist into a crooked grin as he placed the drink back onto the table. She watched him turn away to get back to working on the wood.

"Yo! Mary!"

Maria smiled up from her journal when she heard Alfred jogging up the beach. The sun was still high up, and it was noon now. She wondered why he was here so early. Maybe they wanted to get everything ready for the party tonight.

"Hey, Alfred!" she greeted cheerfully.

He waved as he walked the rest of the feet few to her. "Well, we're all here. Just a mile or so down the beach."

"How did you knew where we were exactly?" she questioned, lifting a brow at him.

"Oh, I saw you're site when we were in the plane." He grinned before wiping his forehead. "Well, Dudette, I just wanted to let ya know that we were here. We're gonna go swimming in a little bit at the cliffs near the waterfall, so if you wanna come ya better hurry up or you're gonna totally miss out!"

She nodded and watched as he turned and sprinted back the way he had come. She rolled her eyes at his back and looked back at her journal. She had drawn a decent sketch of a certain German lying in a hammock with his cap over his eyes. She had nothing else to draw, since the monkey was with Italy, and he was in his shack. Japan was in his shack as well, both probably taking a nap. Germany was the only thing, person that was still enough to draw at all. She had already gotten his torso, face, and his arms crossed behind his head. She sighed as she stared at him. Her hand was aching from all the work. She was surprised of how hard it was to sketch his muscles. His skin on his shoulders were deep red now, irritated by the previous encounters with the sun's rays. But some lotion was lying in the sand near one of the trees holding the hammock, so she knew that he had already taken care of it. His face was calm, but she could see that he hadn't shaved in a few days. Tiny whiskers sprouted from his chin.

She leaned her chin on her hand. He seemed so peaceful, so relaxed. Even if he was snoring a little loud, but it wasn't a roar. It was more like a tiger purring almost, soft but yet rumbling. That's what she thought of him as. A tiger. He could be gentle, soft, loving like a big cat, if he showed it. Next he could be yelling at Italy or aggressive towards something, like an angry tiger.

She thought about that party. They were going to go swimming soon, so maybe she should wake him and the other two. She sighed and closed her journal, placing in in her seat after she stood up. After she stretched, she looked at the German. One arm was dangling over the side, the hammock swinging a little. She walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Hey, Ludwig? Wake up." He barely opened an eye, looked at her, and then closed it again and shook his head slowly in protest before turning his head the other way. She smiled. "Come on, Alfred and the others arrived."

He still didn't budge. He groaned and nestled his head against his arms. She shook him harder. "Wake up!"

"Later…" he mumbled, waving her hand away with his own. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't wake up, and you won't like the consequences." she warned, shaking him again.

He didn't open his eyes, but she saw a corner of his mouth curl slightly, as if he was saying, "Try me." She huffed, and looked around distractingly, trying to figure out a way to make him get up. She then looked at the ice chest over by where she was chopping up coconuts a few hours earlier. Suddenly an evil grin spread over her face, and she glanced at Germany before sighing.

"Eh, I guess there's no harm in letting you sleep for a while longer…" she said softly, and walked over to the ice chest. She bent down and opened it.

While she was bent down, the man couldn't help but open an eye and look at her as she had her back turned to him. She was wearing her red tank top and tan shorts. So he again was able to see her tattoo. He studied it for a minute, happy that she was facing away. His eyes traveled lower, studying her figure before creeping back up at the rest of her. Her hair was in a clip, but parts tangled at the back. She had a good body in his opinion. But then again nobody asked him. So he wasn't going to say anything about it. Suddenly she turned around, so he snapped his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

But she knew that he wasn't asleep. She walked over to him again, and looked down at the bucket of ice cream in her arms. She gazed at him for a moment, studying his features for any sign that he was watching her through squinted eyes. When she didn't see anything, she grinned a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

There was a short silence, but before the German could open his eyes to check what was happening, she grabbed a very large handful of the vanilla ice cream and smeared it all over his face and neck. He gave out a very sharp and shocked cry, practically jumping out of his skin as he fell onto the ground out of the hammock with a thump. She burst into laughter, bending over and hugging her sides. He felt the cold liquid melting and going down his chest and back, and shivered as chills ran up and down his back. His face was frozen from the vanilla cream smeared over his face, white almost like a ghost, but suddenly a devious smirk spread over his features, his light blue eyes gleamed. She froze, not laughing anymore when she saw his evil expression. Her heart went cold and she felt her knees tremble, like a mouse caught in a hawk's gaze.

"Oh no… Oh no!" She bolted.

She dropped the bucket of ice cream and spun around. When she ran, he scrambled to his feet, kicking up sand as he did so, snatched up the bucket and dashed after her. They ran zig-zags, Maria yelping when he almost caught her a few times but instead ended up sliding. All the while they were laughing, both having fun with the chase. She was sure fast, but he wasn't surprised since she always worked out and ran. But he was faster, bigger, and had the upper hand since he now had cold ice cream on his face and wouldn't get too hot as easily, But finally he leapt and tackled her to the ground, not a hard tackle, but one good enough to send them rolling. He then proceeded to scoop up ice cream from the bucket with his hand and slapping it all over her face and rubbing it all over and then on her chest and shoulders. Then, without really thinking about it or knowing why he did it, rubbed his chin against her cheeks and neck roughly, rubbing access ice cream on his face onto her own face and practically making her scream in laughter.

"Stop! That tickles! EEK!" She then let out a squeal when his whiskers brushed roughly against the side of her neck. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

But he didn't let off. In fact, when she had said the word 'tickles', he began digging his fingers into her sides and pinching her thighs and behind her knees. She couldn't do a thing to stop him, since his legs were straddled over her hips and keeping her legs still. One of his hands pinned hers above her head, making it easier to do his work without her squirming so much. But every now and then she'd get a hand loose and would try to push him away, and every time she got the chance, even though it was useless, she would sure try to escape.

He was having the time of his life. Now he had an excuse to be doing something like this to her, or to be on top of her. Now he wasn't embarrassed of being so close to her, since she had it coming when she had gotten that bucket out of the ice chest. This was payback, so if someone asked, he could just bluntly say, "It was her fault". Perfect comeback. But as for now, his mind was on the beautiful woman below him laughing, giggling, and arching her back at his touches. Her face red and her green eyes bright. He lowered his head and scratched his chin against her neck again, earning more screams and her grin growing larger and larger.

Her legs behind him were trying to kick out, but with limited movement, she couldn't do much there either. He was relieved that he had his legs close enough to prevent her from accidently kicking him in the groin. He was sure that if she got the chance to move more, one quick blow would send him doubling over. He wasn't going to lie about that. But for now, he wasn't worried about that.

Soon she showed signs of fatigue. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow, sweat was dripping down her forehead, and less laughter erupted from her and whatever laughter was left was weak. So he chuckled and let off, sitting down next to her and listening to her breathing and giggling. She still lay in the same spot he left her, her arms above her head, a large grin on her face, and her knees slightly bent. Her chest rose and lowered, her breathing becoming softer and more oxygen filling her lungs.

She then let out another giggle. "You… big… JERK!"

He laughed at her. Her face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks from laughing so much. All the while she was smiling.

"Vell, zhat ought to teach you not to pull pranks on me like zhat." he said, looking at her face. Then he wiped some ice cream from his forehead.

She sighed heavily, plopping back onto the sand, giggling again. He sighed and looked away distractingly. She opened an eye, and looked at him. She grinned again. She was going to get payback. She may have smeared ice cream all over his face, but she didn't tickle him to death! One could swear she had devil horns growing from her head. She sat up, but pretended to be busy wiping ice cream off her neck and face. But she swore she could still his whiskers on her neck. The feeling send shivers up her spine, but in her mind, in a good way. She actually didn't know what to think about him doing what he'd done. It was such an uncalled for action, but it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She could also still feel his fingers digging into her sides and legs. She had never been tickled like that before since she was a little girl, when she was five.

But she shook the thoughts from her head and looked at him. Before he could react, she jumped on him. He hit the sand on his back with a thud, and he blinked in surprise at the woman sitting on top of him with her legs straddled around his waist. He couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face. He was actually glad that a lot of melted ice cream was left to cover most of it up.

"H-Hey!" he coughed, having the air forced out of him. But he got it back and cleared his throat. "Very funny, Liebling," he chuckled, gazing up at her with his bright blue and very amused eyes. "Fun's over."

"Ha!" she cackled, putting her hands on her hips. He could see the devilish look in her eyes, and he could feel his body trembling lightly. She was thinking of something, something bad he thought. She noticed this too, and she leaned forward to where her nose almost touched his. "I don't think so, Luddy…"

Her voice was so low, it made his chest tighten and his heart lock in his chest. His breath caught in his throat when her nose did touch his, and his eyes widened, and he was found speechless. He gasped quietly when he felt one of her hands finger his left ear. Her touch was so soft, but yet there was a roughness to it that made it even more pleasant to him. She rubbed his ear with her thumb, making him gulp. Shivers jumped up and down his spine. His vision blurred and then cleared, and continued to do so as she ran her fingers lightly through his hair under his cap. His heart was galloping in his chest, running a race that he probably wouldn't be able to keep up. Like that show Secretariat, about when that man said that he'd ran a horse until its heart exploded. Just that thought sent his heart pumping hard. She had her head lowered to his neck. Pieces of her hair tickled his cheeks, and his eyes fluttered at the sensation. His senses were being disarmed, like she had planned. His body started to become limp, and she breathed into his neck.

"Dies ist, was Sie erhalten, unser Freund hier…" she whispered in his ear, quiet and raspy. He was in such a daze that he wasn't quite sure what she said despite that she was talking in his country's tongue. But whatever she said… God it sounded sexy… Especially when she had said it in his ear so quietly. He began to compute what she said. Trying to put the pieces together. How did she know German? He guessed that she must have learned it from somewhere in the military or something.

All the while, he hadn't noticed that her free hand, the one that wasn't seductively playing with his ear, was slipping down lower. When she found what she was looking for, she grinned. He sighed, and closed his eyes, reluctantly. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She was hesitant to do it at first, but this next action would be the killer. It would make him lose all control. She leaned in, and carefully, gently, kissed the side of his neck.

He lost it. He forgot what he was doing or at least trying to do. His mind spun like helicopter blades, sending him on a ride that he couldn't keep up with. He groaned, and rolled his neck, wanting more but not quite having a grip on reality. One of his legs shifted slightly so that his knee was brought up behind her. His fingers dug into the sand, trying to hold back his moans and sighing. This woman, whom he had liked for a pretty good while, one that understood him, one that had a fierce spirit, had a bad-girl attitude that made him long for her, was on his waist, kissing his neck, toying with him…

_Gott… v-vhat do I do? _His mind was constantly being interrupted by her touches. He'd probably pass out soon. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. He must still be in his hammock, sleeping and having this dream with her still sitting in her chair near her shack. But something made him think again. He felt a funny feeling down at his side right below his ribs. It scratched at him lightly, and it made a smile quiver at his lips and his stomach suck in some. He opened an eye, letting out a chuckle as he looked down to see what she was doing. It took him a minute or two to register what was happening. Her hand had crept up his shirt, and he could just barely see movement where her hand was. Where that feeling was. Suddenly, it clicked, and he was jerked back into reality when she scratched at his skin with her short nails. The sensation his him hard, and it hit him good.

"Whoa! HAHAHAHA- STOP! What are you-? Tehehahaha!" He squirmed underneath her. While he did so he immediately recalled what she had said in German earlier. When he realized what she had said, he burst into laughter again when she pinched his sides.

"Told you, Luddy. Fun ain't over yet, bud." she taunted, digging her nails into his stomach, wriggling along up and down his ribs and underarms and a little behind his sides near his back. He hollered with strong laughter, trying to scoot out from under her but failing with her straddling him like he had done to her a minute ago.

"Alright! ALRIGHT! I'm sorry! I v-von't do it again!" he had his eyes closed, arching his back when she pinched his side.

She grabbed hold of his black shirt for support. It was like riding a bull in a rodeo. It was fun. Sweat was running down his forehead, and he was trying desperately to hold back his laughter, biting his lower lip in desperation.

_Gott, vhat did I get myself into?! _Of course, she'd use seduction to her advantage. She'd break his shield, and then weaken him. Then she'd go for the kill, but capture him and torture him instead. But despite everything, he was secretly enjoying this. He had a woman on top of him. They were laughing and having a good time. Well… mostly her. He grinned, but finally managed to grab her wrists. He took in sharp breaths, trying to get oxygen. But when he had his eyes closed in relief, he suddenly felt something tickle his neck. She kissed his neck, making him shy away and try to tilt his head so that he couldn't do it, but she always found a certain spot that was open. When he was distracted by her lips in his neck, she broke her hands free and continued to tickle his stomach.

Then he tried his luck with using her weakness as his defense. He reached his hands up and grabbed her sides. His hands were very large, so he was able to squeeze part of her stomach along with it. She burst into a fit of giggles an put more pressure into her offense. He arched his back, tickled her again, she did the same, and they repeated. He kicked out his legs, roaring with laughter and trying desperately to escape.

"Miss Maria? Germany? What are-a you doing?"

Maria and Ludwig both froze, her face close to his and his and her hands pinning his above his head. They stared at each other in horror at the sound of the innocent voice. Germany swallowed and took the risk of tilting his head all the way back to see who had spoken. Maria did the same, and grew smaller when she saw Italy, but Germany was in even worse condition mentally. His head shrunk into his shoulders, and he looked away. Feliciano stood there, confused and curious.

Germany was panting, but he took in a deep breath and tried to reply as calm as he could. "Oh… Uh… Italy… You see… um…" he couldn't speak. His face grew hotter, and became darker and darker until he was as red as a cherry.

Maria cleared her throat, and looked at the Italian with a half- serious expression. "We were training!"

"Training?" Feliciano repeated curiously. Ludwig snapped his head up to give her a confused look, she winked silently at him, and looked back up at Italy slightly. Germany sighed in sheer embarrassment, but decided to go along with it.

"Uh… Ves, ve vere training, Feli… It's called, um… Do Vhatever it Takes To Get Zhe Person Off Of You." Maria shot him a grin, and she saw sweat running down his face. His hair was all messed up, bits of it hanging in his face, and his cap had been knocked off and was lying behind his head. He blushed again and looked away slightly.

"Ooohhh! Ve, ve! I want to-a try!" Italy beamed with a big smile.

"Nein!" "No!" Both the woman and the German shouted, not actually meaning to make the little Italian jump in surprise.

"Well, not now, anyway, because we have to get ready to go swimming!" Maria said quickly, thinking fast.

The Italian suddenly jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! I will go get ready now!"

Then he turned around and left the two, Maria still sitting on top of Ludwig. There was an awkward silence between the two, neither knowing what exactly to say. But they looked at each other, and they stared at each other for a minute. Suddenly they burst into a fit of laughter, Germany dropping his head back and Maria leaning her forehead against his broad shoulder. They weren't exactly sure what had just happened, but whatever it was, it made them suddenly become closer, suddenly like each other more than they already had. At first, those kisses on the neck were supposed to be part of the tickling, the distracting and to make the moment all the more hilarious, but now that she thought about it, maybe she actually meant it. Did she? After they settled down, Maria had slid off of him, and was standing up and brushing herself off.

"Well," she huffed, smiling at him. "That was interesting."

"_VERY _interesting…" he mused with a smirk, recalling her kissing his neck.

She grinned at him in sheer amusement. "Pervert."

"I am not!" he snapped back laughing. But then he felt the side of his neck with his fingers, and frowned when he felt something sticky. He rubbed it and looked at the shiny substance on his fingers. She blinked at him in curiosity before giggling.

"Chap stick…!" she giggled, covering her mouth.

He blushed, and rolled his eyes. He rubbed the rest of the substance off his neck and rubbed it onto his pants before standing up, dusting himself off. Sand covered his back, so she had to help getting it off.

"Vell, vhere are we meeting them?" he asked, flinching when her hand brushed against his side.

She smirked and pinched his side playfully, causing him to jump and spin around. "At the cliffs near the waterfall."

He huffed. "Alright, sounds fine."

"Make sure to pack your German trunks." she teased as she turned around and walked away. He lifted a brow, grinning at her.

"Oh? And vhat vill you be vearing?" he remarked.

She grinned without looking at him. "You'll see."

**Hope this wasn't too weird of me to write XD Thanks, comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drunk on You, High on Summertime**

By

Dragon with a Shotgun

**Warning, some of the words, if you look them up, might not look the same if you look them up on Google Translate. Look each individual word up that you don't understand. It might help you better understand… I don't speak German, so… if I got a word wrong, please let me know! Thanks, enjoy!**

**Drunk on You, High on Summertime 3**

"I can't-a wait to get there! It's going to be-a so fun!" Feliciano was ranting on again about how much fun they were going to have. Germany was walking in the front, his trunks reaching his knees and were the same colors as his country's flag like the others' were. He had his cap on, and a baggy black shirt that came a little bellow his waist. He carried a green pack on his back, and he wore flip-flops rather than boots.

Italy was wearing his trunks as well as Japan. Italy was also wearing a sun hat and had a very large smile on his face. Japan was quietly walking behind him, calmly carrying a small bag with accessories like sunblock and sunglasses and such. Maria was still at camp, getting ready since she had some things she needed to take care of. Germany was still studying on what had happened. He enjoyed the time he had with her, he loved it actually. He wanted to do it all over again. He wondered how it all had begun…

"Ves, ves, Italy." Germany replied. "I'm sure it vill be fun."

Japan nodded. "I wonder what all we will do."

"Probably just swim, talk, hang out as some would say. It's probably not all that exciting." Ludwig said bluntly, stepping over a large log.

After a while of walking, they heard the roaring sound of the waterfall. Italy became excited, and started to rant on again. Germany ignored him easy enough, but still, the little guy could be downright annoying. Japan was at least quiet, or at least not always talking about something pointless. But he wasn't much for conversation. He really wished that Maria was there… Either way, the German was glad to see the top of the waterfall and hear some people talking nearby. A minute later they arrived at the bank of the lake where the other countries were sorting out their things in the sand. The place was deeper inland, so the river wasn't running quickly. It was smooth, calm. Around the waterfall, which was mainly a lot of black shining rocks layered so that the water ran in between them, was very high, but not too high. It wouldn't kill someone if they jumped off of it.

Many people were there already, mainly the Allies. America, England, China, France, Russia, Canada, Prussia, and Romano, all were setting their things in the sand, keeping all of it separate from each other's. Italy peeked around Germany's side, and a big, happy smile appeared on his face.

"Brother!"

Romano turned his head, but then frowned in irritation. Apparently he didn't care to see his younger, immature brother. Who could blame him though?

"Oh… Hey, Ita- ACK!" Italy had rushed over and had him in a deathlike hug, crushing his chest unintentionally. "Alright! Let go!"

Germany sighed and walked toward the group. Japan had already gone to place his things near the bank. Everybody was dressed basically the same way; long t-shirts with swimming trunks consisting of the color of their country's colors and flip-flops.

"Dude, this is gonna be so totally awesome! Check out this water-gun I made myself!" America was showing his brother, Canada, who shrank away slightly.

"Oh… That looks a little dangerous, Alfred…" the younger brother said quietly.

"Nah, it's harmless! See?" with that he sucked some water through the barrel, and then aimed it at Arthur. Then he pulled the trigger. Water shot out of the tip of the barrel, quite hard and fast. There was a sharp yelp heard from the Englishmen, and his face flushed in irritation and anger.

"You GIT! Come back here!" America gasped and took off, the older British man sprinting after him.

_Nozhing's changed… _Germany thought to himself, shaking his head. He made his way toward the bank and sat his stuff down.

"Honhonhonhon! Where's our little lady friend Maria at, Ludwig?"

Ludwig's face flushed with aggression at the voice behind him, and he huffed. "Somevhere zhat you don't need to know of, Francis."

"Honhonhonhon! Then when will she get here?" the French man urged smoothly, putting more weight on one foot than the other and crossing his arms. He had a gleam in his eyes as he spoke, and it made the German growl under his breath.

"She vill get her vhen she gets here." he said flatly as he secretly wanted to kill him there on the spot with the pistol he kept in his pack. But thankfully Mr. Fancypants eventually gave up and left him to find something else to do. Knowing that he was away from him now made him feel better. He still couldn't get his mind off the fact that that creepy man was looking for Maria. It made him angry to know that he and his eye on her. But then again, what woman didn't he have his eye on? It was even rumored that he had… 'raped' England some time ago. Now THAT was just scary… even to the stone-hearted German.

But then he blinked when he saw a shadow loom over his pack as he dug in it. He let his eyes travel upwards, following the silk-like skin on her legs, to her curved hips, to her chest and then to her smiling face. She smiled back down at him, and he smiled back. For a moment, it felt as if they communicated to each other by mind or something. But they couldn't read each other's minds of course. But he straightened to his full height. She only came to his chest, but was a little taller than Feliciano. His mind wandered to the previous encounters with her. He swore he could still feel her lips against his neck. God how he wished it could happen again…

She seemed to see that longing expression in his crystal blue eyes, and grinned. "You liked it, huh?"

He blinked in shock, but then looked away in embarrassment. He quickly decided to move onto a different subject. "U-um… W-what took you so long?"

"Had to find my suit." she replied, shifting her bag in her shoulder.

He eyed her up and down. "What suit?"

"Heh, you'll see." She smiled as she dropped her pack onto the sand beside his. He studied her words for a moment, but then his face grew warm when he realized that she was wearing her swimming suit at that moment under her clothes.

"Yo, dudes and Dudette! And hey Maria, great to have you here! Are we totally gonna go swimming or not?!" America shouted, already starting to make his way towards the hill that led to the top of the waterfall. The other countries shouted in excitement, took their shirts off, and followed. Germany rolled his eyes slightly, and looked down at Maria, his eyes gentle but she could clearly see concern in them.

"I'll jump before you, just to make sure it's alright." It wasn't a request. She knew that she couldn't change his mind. But she smiled brightly, not completely fazed by his tone. She could see behind that stone-hard shield. She had broken it not too long ago. Amusement danced in her eyes.

"You are too sweet, Luddy," she grinned, standing on her tippy-toes and giving him a quick peck on his cheek. His eyes widened as her gesture, stunned into stillness even as she turned away and walked a few feet from him. He put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him. This time there was no chap stick. But before he could say or do anything else, she stripped. She slipped her shirt off, showing her navy blue top. It had straps that tied around her neck to secure it and the rest looked a little like a women's sports bra with more curves to shape and show off her body. He gulped, and was unable to tear his eyes away. Then came off her shorts. Her bottom part of her bikini was a little small, but not in size. Now he had a clear, full view of her tattoo. His heart pounded in his chest. It was just… God… He couldn't describe her. Too many things ran through his mind at that one second. Her curves were so smooth, her muscles on her arms and thighs showing slightly. He kept eyeing her up and down, studying every single detail as if she'd disappear any moment. His face flushed so much he swore he could feel the heat radiate around him. He was very thankful that she was turned around.

She stepped out of her flip-flops and undid her ponytail so that her light red hair hung around her shoulders. He was finally able to take his eyes off of her and slowly slipped his shirt off. After that he folded it and placed it on his bag.

"Vow you're hot!"

Maria jumped in surprise and looked at the albino haired man standing next to Ludwig. Germany flushed and looked away from his brother. But she smiled and shrugged.

"Too revealing?" she asked.

The red-eyed man grinned deviously. "Too revealing? Girl, I'd razher it be too revealing zhan to hide zhat pretty body of yours!"

Right after he finished his sentence, Germany's hand slapped the back of the older brother's head harshly. Prussia yelped and put his hands to his head and glared at him, but grinned in realization.

"Ooohhh! Looks like my bruder is jealous!"

"Hmph! Of what?" Ludwig huffed, glaring at him.

"Zhat she likes me better zhan you, of course! I'm awesome, you know!" Prussia wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She blinked in curiosity but then got an idea. She grinned, and turned her body so that she was partially facing him.

"Oh really?" she inquired in a small voice.

He grinned, throwing the quickest of glances at Ludwig. "Vell, who vouldn't love me? Besides, I'm zhe older bruder of us two, so it's only logical zhat you love me more! Kesesese!" He had the most confident of smiles that she had seen on anybody. She knew that he was just being flirtatious, and didn't mean anything by it. Hopefully… But either way, it sure got blood rushing the other man's face.

She then traced her finger over Prussia's chest, making him jolt suddenly and lean back slightly, shocked by her sudden touch. "But… you are an ex- nation, correct?"

"V-vell… I vas… but, uh…" he stammered, now feeling his confidence running out the door. Ludwig watched as she stood next to his brother. At first he was indeed jealous, but when he took a closer look, he could see the sheer amusement in her gleaming green eyes. She was joking, like she had been with him earlier. That was just about exactly how she had made him lose his mind and fall for her. But with Prussia, he seemed more nervous that willing to succumb to her.

So, he grinned and walked to the other side of her, and held out his arm. "Vant to go?"

She grinned, and patted Prussia's cheek before wrapping her arm around Ludwig's and allowing him to escort her down toward the way the others went. As they walked away from the shocked Prussia, she looked back and waved her fingers at him. He could only stare with his jaw dropped.

Maria giggled and leaned against Germany's side, and he laughed too.

"You really amaze me, liebe." He chuckled, looking ahead and ducking under a branch.

She turned her eyes to look at him, giving him a funny smile. "Liebe, huh? We giving each other nicknames now?"

He suddenly blushed. He hadn't meant to call her that, it just slipped. He felt his grow warm and he chuckled embarrassedly. She smiled at his expression. She knew that he thought that he messed up, but it actually didn't mother her. She actually liked the way he said it. It was smooth, and she could hear a little flirting in the tone as well. But she didn't think that he intended it to be that way. But she liked it whenever he got flustered about this kind of subject. It just made him that much cuter.

"Well, if we are, than you are an Überwachsen eifersüchtig Welpen!" she laughed. He suddenly snapped his head towards her to give her a stunned expression.

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?!" he demanded. But she wriggled out from his arm and began to jog forward.

"Nothing!"

"Oh nein, it's not nozhing! Come back here!" he grinned at her as he chased her up the hill, both of them laughing.

"Watch out y'all! I'm comin'!"

Everybody looked up and began to swim backwards. America was at the top again. Before Germany and Maria had even gotten there he had jumped two times. He was again up there. He looked down at the others, who were now out of the way. Japan was out farther, not wanting to be in the crowd. Once knowing everybody had moved, he back up a few feet, and then sprinted off. He jumped and curled up into a ball.

"CANONBALL!" Then he hit the water with a large splash.

Maria, who hadn't gone yet, looked down over the edge of the cliff. Looking up at it from below made it seem less intimidating. Now that she was way at the top, it made her heart lurch in her chest. She had never been this high. They never put her in a helicopter in the military. She had never went cliff jumping before, so it now really scared her.

"Come on, Mary!" Alfred shouted, waving his arm. The others cheered her on, and she was trembling. But she was grinning.

"I can't!" she shouted back, only to have them shout back at her to jump. There was more pressure to this though, since she was the only girl. She didn't want to look like a wimp, but this height made her shaky.

"Yes you can, just jump, Maria!" Arthur yelled.

"You afraid your top's gonna fall off? If so, you don't have to be embarrassed! Honhonhonhon!" Francis grinned evilly.

That remark really made her blush. But one shot from America's water gun shut the man up.

Ludwig, who was already in the water having jumped, shouted at her. "Okay, on zhe count of zhree, jump! One, two-,"

Maria screamed, fidgeting. But she had a large smile on her face despite herself. "I can't!"

"Get it the water!" America yelled, laughing his head off. "Chicken!"

"O-okay! Um… One… two… Ah! I can't do it!" she yelled, laughing.

"Get in the water!" Ludwig shouted loudly, sharply. He pointed his finger to the water. "Get your ass in the water; don't make me come up there! Jump already!" Suddenly he lost his seriousness and laughed. "Liebe, I'm sorry, babe! Just get in the water, come on!" he said in a softer tone, motioning with his hand but still yelling at her.

She closed her eyes tightly, but did as he said and took a deep breath. Then she jumped. She felt the rush of the fall and landed in the water with a big splash. Everybody was shouting and yelling in applause and excitement and laughter. Before she even got to the surface her crush was at her side.

"I did it!" she squealed, throwing herself on him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her back and swung her around in the water.

Suddenly something hit the back of his head and he turned around to see Alfred with a water gun. The American stared at him nervously, then hid the gun behind him.

"Sorry, dude! I was totally aiming at her!" he said quickly, only then realizing that he had made a mistake.

"All zhe better reason to get back!" and he dived. Alfred yelped and began swimming away as fast as his legs could push him. Everybody was laughing at the American when Ludwig suddenly appeared from under him and attempt to fake drown the poor guy. Maria then spotted the water gun floating in the water. She eyed it, but then grinned. She dived and surfaced near it. She took it in hand and looked around. She saw a good target, and then grinned as she aimed.

Arthur yelped and shook his head when the sudden shot of water hit his head. He turned and blinked at her, while she giggled. But then she then laughed nervously. All of his pride seemed to disappear, and leave a childish grin behind.

"Oh, that is it." That's all the British man said before he dived. She screamed as she felt his hands grab her and began to wriggle his fingers into her sides.

"AH! Arthur, I'm sorry! Help! Ludwig!" she squealed in laughter, kicking at the water in an attempt to wriggle free.

Germany was still working on America when he heard Maria's cries of laughter and pleads. He turned his attention away from Alfred and looked at Arthur with the woman. But suddenly Alfred pushed his head underwater.

"Ha! I defeated you again! The hero always win-," he was cut off when he realized that the German was not there anymore.

Arthur was still torturing Maria, and she was trying to push him away with her hands. But suddenly she disappeared under the water with one last gasp. England gasped and looked around for her, a little worried about whether she drowned or not. But a few seconds later she suddenly popped up some ways away from him, with Germany clinging to her. He pouted and rolled his eyes, but then he grew curious when he saw the smirk on the German's face.

"America's yours!" Germany yelled, grinning as he tightened his arm around the woman's waist. She began to grow nervous. Arthur grinned back and disappeared under the water. Only a minute or two later was a scream from America heard. Suddenly everybody seemed to join in water wrestling, and all were dueling with each other, setting bets on who would win and taking each other underwater and dunking each other. Italy was hugging Roman through the whole thing, America and England were trying to drown each other, Prussia, France, and Russia were dueling each other nearby. Canada, China, and Japan were staying back, wary of getting into the action.

"Oh no! Don't you dare, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" Maria grunted, kicking her legs.

Uh oh, she used his full name. But that only made him grin wider and made him more excited. He tightened his grip and started bouncing up and down, making her cling to him tighter for a moment before starting to try to struggle away. He laughed and took in a big breath and leaned back. She at least took one last breath before he dived. Then they came back up, her hair all in her face. He let go of her and erupted into laughter. He was floating on his back, holding a hand on his forehead as he laughed.

She went underwater and came back up to get the hair out of her face. Then she glared at him. But seeing him so happy made her soft. She couldn't stay mad for long. But she smirked and went underwater. He was still laughing, but a few moments later, he felt his face grow hotter than fire. He couldn't see her through the murky water, but he could feel her hands around one of his ankles, and feel what seemed to be… lips pressing against the bottom of his foot. He let out a giggle before he could stop himself. But what really freaked him out was when France was suddenly beside him.

"I noticed that our woman Maria was nowhere in sight, Germany. Do you know where she is?" he asked.

Ludwig stifled a laugh, feeling something prick at the bottom of his foot. She had hold of his ankle with a firm hand, and he tried his best to pull it away without accidently jerking it. Curse her for being able to hold her breath for five minutes…

He cleared his throat, his face flushing. "Uh… I don't know. Um… I vas actually looking for her myself." he lied, looking away distractingly. Suddenly he felt something brush against his abs, and he was pulled a little further into the water. He gasped and tried to keep a straight face as he felt her began to peck her lips on each of his muscles in his abs, making her way around to his sides and back. His heart was knocking in his chest, and his mind screamed to dive. He could feel her starting to float upward, but to keep her 'safe' from Francis, he pushed her shoulders down with his hands. But he noticed that France was looking at him funny, so he frowned as best he could back.

"Maybe she got out or something." He said quickly, feeling her hands brush his stomach.

The fancy man shrugged, but then he grinned and swam away to do whatever he was going to do. Once he was gone, he let her up. When she popped up, she leaned on him and began laughing.

"Oh God, you should've seen your face! It was priceless!" She was grinning one of those amazing grins that made him smile, but he was a little worried at that moment.

"Mein Gott, don't ever do that again!" he let out an exaggerated sigh as he nervously looked around for France, desperately hoping that he wouldn't pop up anywhere.

"Luddy, what's wrong? You scared that Francis is going to rape me or something?"

"Actually I very vell am." he huffed, smiling one of his handsome, soft smiles. She smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you don't need to be," she said, ruffling his hair with a hand and grinning at him. He shook his head, and made a crooked grin. Then she smiled softly. "Besides, I don't need to worry about him. You'll always be watching me at every second, won't you?" she smiled.

"Ja, every second as long as I am alive." he replied in a low tone.

Her heart melted at his words. This is why she considered him a tiger. He could be wary, aggressive, but then he'd change into a big fluffy kitty cat. They stared at each other for a while, watching each other's eyes as they both gleamed in wonder. Germany slowly slid an arm around her back, and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they leaned closer, expecting to get a sweet kiss from each other. But that didn't go as planned, because she yelped when she was suddenly jerked upward and someone jumped onto Germany's shoulders.

"Chicken fight!" America shouted a few feet away, grinning like an idiot.

Maria shook her head, but then gasped when she saw who was under her. Oh GOD NO…HELL no! France looked up at her with evil blue eyes, but at the same time he was trying to be charming. But in her opinion, it was in a creepy way.

"We will make a fabulous team, huh? Honhonhonhon!" he laughed creepily. She gulped as she saw his arms wrap around her legs to support her. She also felt his fingers began to stroke her thighs. "Your skin is like silk, very pleasant to touch!"

She then groaned in agitation. "No thanks!" She then leaned back and wrapped her legs around his neck, and threw him backwards as she leaned back. She landed in the water, and laughed at him when he rolled his head dizzily. She gasped when America was suddenly under now, and she smiled happily in relief that she was safe from being raped or having her suit being undone by the ling-haired pervert.

"Alright, let's totally kick their asses!" Alfred strolled over to Gilbert and Ludwig. Germany looked up at his older brother, the older one looked down at him. They exchanged a few emotions before they both had a united grin that made her eyes widen. So the teams got ready. Everybody else was cheering them on, ranting and excited.

Japan tilted his head. "I do not believe I understand the Chicken Fight?"

Canada smiled softly at him. "It's a game where there are two teams, each person on another's back. Then they face each other, and then they try to knock each other down. Whoever is still standing wins."

Japan nodded in understanding and watched with interest now.

Alfred grinned. "Ready, set, rock on!"

Arthur called over from the side. "Kick their asses, Maria!"

Many were cheering for the only woman. But who could blame them? They all cheered and laughed as she and Prussia locked hands and tried to push each other down.

"Don't hurt yourself, liebe!" Ludwig chuckled, careful to keep his older brother steady.

She huffed at him. "I should tell you the same thing! I would hate to be carrying all of… that on my shoulders!"

"Vhat do you mean by zhat?!" Gilbert yelped, almost losing his balance but leaning forward so that their faces were closer together.

"Nothing besides the fact that you like to boast about your 'awesomeness' so much, it makes me wonder if you're putting Ludwig to shame!" she laughed, pushing Gilbert away from her and then slapping on the side of the head.

Suddenly Ludwig smirked at her. "Vell you're zhe one on top of zhe fatass who does nozhing but eats damn hamburgers all day!" he added a kick to Alfred's leg for good measure. The American almost lost his balance, but then pressed his foot on top of one of the German's, keeping it pinned.

She noticed that Ludwig had a hard time maneuvering. She knew that if she could do something about him, she and Alfred could take them down easily. So she used one foot to raise his chin up to look his in the face.

"Distracted?" she asked, smiling at him before Alfred suddenly ran forward. She then used both of her feet to push Gilbert back, and when Germany lost his balance slightly, the American used one foot to slide it behind one of Ludwig's. They went down easily with a large splash.

Everybody was laughing at the victory of the American and woman. Alfred pranced around with Maria waving her arms in the air laughing. She was actually surprised that they had defeated the Germans, and she was pretty proud of herself. They looked back at the two brothers. They were sitting in the water, resting their chins in their hands and smiling at them crookedly. Maria rested her chin on America's head and smiled cutely.

"Aw, what's the matter? Get beat by a girl and fatass?"

"Hey!" Alfred looked up at her, grinning and acting like he was offended with his bottom lip stuck out.

I'm just quoting what he called you." she informed, ruffling his hair and causing him to laugh.

"Vell, ve vere goin easy on you, since you are a girl." Gilbert rolled his eyes, but Ludwig just stared at her with a smirk.

"Alright, who's gonna volunteer for this totally awesome game?!"

It was now dark outside, stars shining in the navy blue sky. The moon was just about full, and gave off a luminous glow. The group of people were sitting around a large fire, now all dressed again and wearing their casual clothes. America was now suggesting that they play a drinking game. He said that it was one that two people have to drink two whole bottles of Vodka before times up within one and a half minutes, and whoever has less or none left in their second bottle wins.

Gilbert nudged his brother. "I zhink my bruder should do it!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "I don't want to drink too much."

"Oh, come one! Just zhis once?" Prussia pleaded. He badly wanted to see his brother get drunk. But at that moment he was holding a small bottle of beer himself. He was partially drunk, but not as near as bad as he could be.

Germany sighed, and shook his head. But after a moment he groaned. "Fine…"

"Awesome, we got a volunteer! Who's gonna go against him?" America announced and asked, looking around at the group. Everybody was quiet, none whether sure whether it was a good idea or not. But finally Maria rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'll volunteer." She grinned at Ludwig, who had his jaw dropped in surprise. She drank? Of course she drank! She always had a bottle of some kind of drink in her shack or pack.

"Okay, then! Both of you have to sit in front of each other on the ground here!" America pointed to an open spot beside the fire.

Germany grunted as he stood up, and sat down in front of her cross-legged. Gilbert handed them each a bottle of Smirnoff Triple Distill Peach. He then looked up at Alfred.

"And what happens if you lose?" he asked.

America thought for a moment, but then Gilbert pulled him to the side. They whispered for a moment, and then laughed. Both the German and the woman looked at each other, and actually were afraid of their future for a slight moment. But then the two men turned back around and looked at them with grins.

"The loser has to sleep with the winner tonight." He looked at Germany when he said it.

_Gott, vhat kind of consequence is zhat? Both the winner and zhe loser have to basically do zhe same zhing! _Ludwig thought, that wasn't so bad. But the next thing that was aid made him sweat.

"The loser has to sleep without their clothes!" Gilbert added, taking a drink from his bottle of beer.

Both the German and the woman shared shocked glances, and some laughter was heard around them. Some of them were mumbling to each other about wanting Maria to lose, but also Germany because of his pride. Germany blushed, and Maria looked away down at the bottle of vodka in her hands. He could see her face reddening though despite the fire's funky light.

"Well… guess it could be worse…" she mumbled before taking the lid off if it. Then she looked up.

_Are you kidding me?! If you lose, then I'd-…. Vait a second… mien Gott! _His face grew hot, and he began to sweat. He carefully pulled at his shirt collar, and swallowed. But she showed no sign of embarrassment. Or at least what he could see of. He tried his best to find any sign of it, but saw none, so he opened his bottle of vodka and stared at it, his heart hammering in his chest and his veins pulsing.

"Um… do we have to fully unclothed…?" Maria suddenly squeaked looking up at Alfred.

"Well…" he thought for a moment, and then smiled at her. "No, since you're a girl and all and you're a good friend, you don't have to be." He then threw his arms up. "Go!"

And they did. They tilted their heads back and gulped down the sweet drink. It was peach flavor, went down easy enough despite it being partially slushy from being kept in an ice chest. When he had gotten halfway through his drink, Ludwig's head began to spin and also hurt from brain freeze. This was some strong stuff, but then again it was Gilbert who had brought them and again Gilbert who had suggested that he should do this in the first place. He must have put something in the drinks to make them two times stronger. Maria was doing just as well, but she had closed her eyes, and was relaxing her body. The first bottle seemed to take forever, just because of the fact that it was making them dizzy. One minute was up, and now both of them were working on the second bottle. Only thirty seconds left. Both were now almost senseless by this time, but they went at it.

He was actually surprised that she could drink like this without passing out like most women did, at least from whenever he saw them at bars. They'd rant on about their lives in misery, and then after a few shots they fainted, and someone had to carry them home. But she had chugged the first bottle down like she had done this a million times before.

Suddenly America clapped. "Time's up!"

Germany slammed the bottle in the sand, taking in deep breathes and gasping for air. Damn… his head was spinning… Maria had sat her bottle on the ground, trying to process what had just happened herself. Alfred picked up both of their bottles and examined them. Everybody leaned forward, eager to hear the answer. Gilbert came over and examined them as well, and after a minute, both of them grinned almost deviously. Just barely a little was left in one bottle.

"Ohohoho! Maria, you are the LOSER!" America laughed loudly, pointing at her. She blinked at him, and then looked at Germany, who was blushing, looking almost like someone had smeared red paint all over his face. She herself blushed, since she had never slept with a man before. But at that moment her mind wasn't telling her to object. It wasn't telling her to scream in embarrassment, nor was it demanding a rematch.

"I think she is too drunk to say anything!" Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, she's totally zoned out!"

"I wonder if she is drunk enough to… Honhonhonhon!" But France earned a smack on the back of the head by England.

Maria blinked slowly. Her mind was slow, confused. But one part of her was thinking clearly. But she couldn't sort out her thoughts. They were scrambled, jumbled up in an endless pile of questions and opinions of this situation she was in. Germany swallowed, and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was glad to not be the one having to be undressed, but yet he'd only seen women without their clothes in magazines… He shook those thoughts away. He tried to read any emotions on her face that he could find familiar, but his mind was fuzzy from the vodka. His head began to hurt.

But suddenly, he yelped when she lunged and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his with almost brute force. It didn't hurt, but mostly stunned him. His eyes wide, he was stiff for a second. But, him being still a bit drunk and in a daze, couldn't protest or anything. Nor did he want to. His head had suddenly vanished, and his head began to spin more. He then found himself grabbing her thighs and wrapping them around his torso, him still sitting cross-legged but leaned back propped up with one arm. Her hand sran through his blonde hair, and they kissed fiercely, passionately.

"Ooohhh!" Many of the group were laughing and watching the two drunken lovers, neither one paying attention to all the eyes gazing at them.

"I think she doesn't mind sleeping with him tonight!" Alfred grinned at them.

A few minutes later, Germany and Maria were sitting at the base of a palm tree, away from the other countries as they laughed. They were still drunk, and she sat in his lap with his legs again crossed to support her. She again had her legs wrapped around his torso. But this time, she wasn't wearing her shorts, but had her underwear on still. His body provided the heat from the breeze that probably would've frozen her if he wasn't there. They never separated, both moaning quietly against each other's lips. She ran her fingers through his now messed up hair, and his hands rubbed her back, sliding them up her shirt and feeling her shoulder blades and spine down the center. He sighed, and parted his lips from her, and began kissing her neck softly. She giggled, and he realized that he had not yet shaved his whiskers. He growled, chuckling as he nuzzled his chin into her neck, earning quiet laughter out of her. She kissed his ear, sending shivers up his spine. These feelings were new to him, nothing like the ones he'd get whenever he saw a cute woman in the bar. They made him feel… even more drunk than he was, and high like this love was a drug. It was his heroine.

Both of their hearts fluttered at every touch, every movement. But after a while, they settled down. Maria sat with her back against his chest as he leaned against the tree, his arms wrapped around her and her head in the crook of his neck. Every now and then he'd kiss her head, just to do it and since she was there and he never wanted her to leave. She sighed as they watched the sky, and again, he kissed her head, resting his own back against the tree after.

From a distance off, they could hear some music playing by the fire where the others were. The song was one that fit their situation too well.

_Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July_

_Sunset, riverside, 4 wheel drives_

_In a tail light circle_

_Roll down the windows, turn it on up_

_Pour a little crown in a dixie cup_

_Get the party started_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9_

_Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine_

_On your tied up T-shirt_

_Every little kiss is drivin' me wild_

_Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire_

_Good god almighty_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_Let's slip on out where it's a little bit darker_

_And when it gets a little bit hotter_

_We'll take it off on out in the water_

_Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_

_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_

_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_

_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_

_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_

_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_

_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_

_And high on summertime_

_Yeah, I'm a little drunk on you_

And after that song ended, that last line echoed in his head as both he and Maria fell asleep, the waves of the ocean brushing against the shore gently as a lullaby. Guess they didn't mind everything that had happened. Neither had realized that they would grow so close, VERY close together in a matter of days. Guess you could say that it was Germany's heart talking, but maybe the vodka might have also been part of it… Either way, they were both happy, both were at peace. Shh… let them sleep. They deserve it.

**Yay! I finished it! :D I am pretty happy with it. Hater gonna hate. If they don't like, then they can go read something else. Thanks, comment!**


End file.
